My Husband is Gay!
by MidnightPandragon1728
Summary: Suho yang gay tiba-tiba harus menikah dengan Do Kyungsoo. Terang-terangan dia menolak tapi saat Yixing berkhianat apa yang akan dia lakukan? SuDO, genderswitch/semi-yaoi. nyerempet m entar. CHAP 2 UP
1. PROLOGUE

HEII GUYSSSSS...

AUTHOR GILA INI BALIK LAGI

EITSS TUNGGU, SABAR, JANGAN DITABRAK KERETA DULU

INI GUE BAWA FIC GILA

Yap, MY HUSBAND IS GAY!

.

**Warn : kegilaan tingkat dewa, genderswitch, abal, gaje, humor gagal, dan sederet alayness(?) lainnya**

.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

.

Suho yang gay tiba-tiba harus menikah dengan gadis pilihan appanya, Do Kyungsoo. walnya dengan berat hati menikahlah (?) dia dengan gadis itu. Tapi saat Yixing berkhianat, apa yang akan Suho lakukan? GS/SEMI-yaoi!

* * *

Kim Joonmyeon aka SUHO : Namja GAY (mantan) pacar Yixing yang terpaksa nikah sama Kyungsoo karena desakan appanya. Kalo diliat sekilas sih orangnya emang kalem, perhatian, ya tipe calon suami idaman deh pokoknya(?). Tapi sayang dia GAY. Dan kalo udah marah ato kebongkar aibnya, si _**gunung es berwajah andry bird kembaran monas **_aka **KRIS** yang _super muka tembok _juga ngeri, soalnya ngamuknya tuh persis kayak ibu-ibu obesitas biang gosip yang lagi PMS. Ngebayang gak? TERLALU SEREM? Okey, gausah dibayangin, pokoknya tau sendiri lah kira-kira kayak apa. Tapi dia itu bijak dan perhatian. Yah lumayan.

Do Kyungsoo alias DIO : Kalo kemasan sih kurang lebih kayak Suho, kalem, tenang, lembut dan anggun. Tapi elo-elo semua cuma engga tau aja dalemnya kayak apa. Ya kayak yang gue bilang tadi, KURANG LEBIH KAYAK SUHO. Dia juga menyeramkan kalo ngamuk, bahkan bisa membuat si _**naga bonar tonggos bermuka tembok **_lari terbirit-birit manggil-manggil emaknya. Dia juga suka sewot, orang lain yang kena masalah bisa dia yang ngamuk. Padahal korbannya anteng-anteng wae. Dia memang terlalu simpatik/geleng2/. Tapi gitu-gitu dia penyayang dn perhatian. Apa kan gue bilang, KURANG LEBIH KAYA SUHO.**  
**

* * *

some of you may found this fic similar to fic I AM A GAY in wordpress here is the link 2013/07/11/ keyber-i-am-a-gay/

tapi ini bener-bener ideku yang tau-tau dateng pas lagi mandi. memang ada beberapa bagian yang terinspirasi dari fic itu sih.

awalnya pengen lanjutin buat fic aku yang dimana dari pada (?) KAI jadi CEWEK so otomatis KYUNGSOO jadi COWOK, tapi males dan gak mood, trus tiba-tiba dapet ide ini deh, yaudah tulis aja, entar keburu lupa.


	2. Chapter 1

Suho yang gay tiba-tiba harus menikah dengan gadis pilihan appanya, Do Kyungsoo.

**.**

penghancuran kewarasan dimulai

.

* * *

"Aish, itu orang lama banget sihh! Gatau apah gak enak tau nunggu lama-lama kayak gini," Suho terus menggerutu sambil terus memainkan smartphone di tangannya dan papan nama bertuliskan Do Kyungsoo. Padahal baru nunggu 10 menit.

"Kalau bukan suruhan appa, gak bakalan aku dateng ke sini,"

Satu-satu dilihatnya orang yang keluar dari pintu arrival.

"Kenapa enggak suruh supir aja sih, kan aku ada janji," Suho melamun lagi.

_**To : Yixing Babe **_

_chagi, sorry ya nanti aku telat, gimana kalo kita tunda aja minggu depan?_

SENT

_Teroret.. teroret.. _dering hape Suho(?) pertanda esemes masuk.

_**From : Yixing**_ **_Babe_**

_iya, kayaknya juga aku enggak bisa datang, di rumahku tiba-tiba ada tamu,gak boleh keluar sama appa._

RECEIVED

"Annyeong," suara seorang yeoja hampir membuat Suho jantungan. /lebay/

"Kau Kim Joonmyun?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

Suho hanya mengangguk pelan. Yeoja itu membungkuk sedikit.

"Joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Maaf ya Joonmyun-ssi sudah membuatmu menunggu," katanya sopan.

"Ne, gwenchana. Ayo kita masuk, appa sudah menunggumu di rumah."

Suho menggiring Kyungsoo masuk ke mobilnya dan membantunya menaikkan koper. Yah walaupun dia tidak kenal pada yeoja ini setidaknya dia mother father gentleman lah.(?)

_Bremm~(?)_

Suho mulai menjalanakan mobilnya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau datang ke Korea?"

"entahlah, kata appa aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di sini, sementara itu, aku dititipkan kepada orang tuamu. begitu katanya."

"oh.." Suho manggut-manggut.

Mereka berdua hanya berpacu dalam hening(?) sampai di rumah, ani, mansion keluarga Kim. mereka memang tergolong keluarga pejabat jadi yah maklum lah ya sodara sekalian.

"Umma, appa, aku pulang!"

"aigooo... kau manis sekali siapa namamu nak?" kata mrs kim aka cho-maaf, kim kyuhyun sembari mencubit-cubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"hahau ho huhu ahuma," kata kyungsoo terbata-bata gegara dicubit pipinya sama mrs kim.

"Yeobo, jangan seperti itu, memalukan saja." tegur mr kim aka kim siwon pada istrinya.

kyuhyun melepaskan cubitan mautnya di pipi kyungsoo.

"Uhm, annyeonghaseyo, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida," kyungsoo menunduk pelan.

"Jadi jinki dan kibum sudah tau kau sudah sampai di sini?"

"Ne, ahjussi,"

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu Kyungsoo, kau cukup memanggil kami appa dan umma sekarang, karena kau akan menikah dengan Joonie, iya kan yeobo," kata kyunhyun gembira sembari mengerling genit pada suaminya.

suho yang sedang smsan_(bukan PMS, bukan)_ itu pun hampir loncat ke genteng_(plis deh-_-)_ saking kagetnya mendengar statement ajaib ummanya.

JELEGERRR *kentut chen* /dihajar massa/

"UUMMAA!"

"Ya?"

"a-apa maksud umma?! aku.. mau menikah gitu? aku belum mau nikah uma! masih mau bebas umma! A-K-U B-E-L-O-M M-A-U N-I-K-A-H!" protes suho sambil ngeja,persis kaya anak teka.

"bertahan satu ciiinnntaa~ bertahan satu C-I-N-T-A" ummanya malah nyanyi-nyayi /diculik garong/

"UMMA!" Suho tereak-tereak gak jelas sementara ummaynya malah dengerin musik sambil joget-joget kaya abege labil(?).

Kyungdoo cuma diem termenung meratapi(?) adegan sebuah keluarga dimana ummanya joget gaya-kakek-gangnam dia atas sofa sementara appanya malah ngacir beli rujak uleg dan putra sulung mereka marah-marah gak jelas seperti ibu-ibu biang gosip. ABSURD.

oke,itu salah skrip, balik lagi.

"UMMA!" teriak suho.

"YA?!" ummanya bales teriak.

"MASA AKU DISURUH NIKAH?"

"Ya memang kenapa? nunggu umur kamu 60 dulu, baru mau nikah, gitu?"

"Ya enggak ya tapi-"

"Berati mau kan?" kata mrs kim memotong ucapan anaknya.

"Tapi umma-"

"gaada tpai-tapian, kamu menikah sama kyungsoo 2 minggu lagi,"

"MWO?!" Teriak suho dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kenapa kyungie-ah?"

"e-a- tapi- aku.."

"umma dan appamu sudah setuju kok kyungsoo,"

"ta-tapi,"

"ayo kita naik, ahjumma tunjukkan kamarmu ya, ayo suho, kamu ikut, bawa tas kyungso,"

suho gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, ummanya udah narik tangna kyungsoo jadi terpaksa dia ikut naik bawa tasnya kyungsoo.

mereka pun berhenti di depan kamar TEPAT di sebelah kamar suho.

"nah ini kamar kamu, kalo ada apa-apa, gak usah sungkan, joon ada di kamar sebelah, otte?"

"umma~" suho berusaha merajuk.

tapi dikacangin sama ummanya. kasian.

"ohya, Joon, nanti, jam 3, kamu jemput minho dari football clubnya, terus ajak dia jalan-jalan, bawa kyungsoo juga, otte,"

"umma.."

"OTTE?"

"ungh, ne,"

"nah, itu baru anak umma," kata kyuhyun berlalu dari situ sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

Suho cuma diem meratapi nasibnya yang mujur *coret* malang itu, karena JALAN-JALAN BARENG MINHO + KYUNGSOO IKUT = SUHO GILA!

* * *

HUWAAAAA akhirnya ini selasai! mian kalo ini pendek, abisnya ngebut. ini fic exo pertamaku alias DEBUT(di fandom exo)

makasih untuk yang udah review, follow, atau favorite, aku bener2 appreciate kalian. ^^

**booyaaaa &****jungsssi** : ini udah aku lanjut^^

******Park Hee Ry **: ini lanjutannya^^

**MilkHunHan-Yuri : **ini SuDO, Kris cuma sebagai bahan penistaan(?) /dikejar singa/ di awal^^

**chuapExo31 :** ini lanjutannya, jangan kebelet dong, ke toilet dulu^^


	3. Chapter 2

**warning : membaca fic ini bisa menyebabkan kegajean(?) dan kealayan(?). ficnya aneh dan tidak mendidik**

* * *

"hyung!"

orang yang dipanggil hyung tidak menjawab, terus saja bengong ngeliatin layar iPhone-nya.

"hyung!"

masih dicuekin.

Minho yang mulai kesel narik kuping kakaknya.

"HYUNG!"

suho hamper lompat denger teriakan minho.

"YAK KAU!"

"HABISNYA KAU DIAM SAJA DARI TADI!"

"PANGGIL AKU HYUNG, BOCAH BODOH!"

"YAK!"

"Joonmyun-sii, Minho-ya, jangan berteriak seperti itu, malu dilihat orang-orang," sebuah bisikan gaib*coret* halus /emang kain/ #maunyaapasih pelan menyadarkan minho dan suho dari ritual berteriak-teriak(?)nya. ya, ritual, karena di rumah atau di kamar mandi sekolah gue(?) pun mereka kayak begitu, turunan emaknya yang super devil itu kali yak.

"Ehm, iya," kaya suho sok bijak /oh maafkan anakmu yang zuper cantik ini appa/ *digetok*

"Yak, hyung, aku mau ke stand bubble tea dulu sama Kyungsoo-noona, hyun tunggu di sini, duduk manis, gak usah kemana-mana,"

"eh bocah, sejak kapan kau perintah-perintah aku begitu, kalau mau pergi yasudah sana pergi saja,"

"yasudah kalau kau tak mau, ayo noona," kata minho keki sambil narik tangan kyungsoo.

.

my husband is gay

.

"kok noona diem aja?"

"lah emangnya gue harus ngapain? harus guling-guling di jurang sambil tereak WOW gituh?"

"ya nyantai sih qaqaq'-_-" minho sweatdrop segalon.

"hellow, ya menurut lo aja sih ya, gue dateng ke korea ini tuh buat kuliah, K-U-L-I-A-H, eh malah dinikahin, emangnya kucing apa, gak ada angin, gak ada ujan, gak ada saskia gotik di acara ulang taun gue yang ke sembilanbelas(?), gak pake ngomong, main dinikah-nikahin aja. _at least_ yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah ** kasih tau gue**.." kata kyungsoo gondok bin alay.

"aku ngerti kok perasaan noona, aku turut berduka cita(?), ikut berbela rasa pada bangsa dan negara(?) #eh *coret*. kalo aku jadi noona aku mending kabur keluar negeri dariapada dinikahin ama orang kayak gitu," minho menggelinjang(?) jijik *coret* ngeri. "udah pendek, aneh, rakjel lagi, iew" alaynya minho keluar(?).

"hufttt," kyungsoo ngela napas berat. dia gak sadar mereka udah nyampe tempat bubble tea.

"eh noona mau rasa apa?"

"aku mau rasa panda, afrikanya dikit aja,"

"eh?" minho bingung. _(author : pegangan dek. minho : apa sih lu bacot thor)_

"eh? oh, maap, green tea maksudnya, bubblenya dikit aja,"

"okey,

"m-minho.. sunbaenim?"

"tae-taemin?"

_**"ya tuhan apakah ini jalanmu, aku bisa bertemu salah satu bidadari yang keseleo terus nyungsep ke bumi(?)**_** ini?"** batin minho tersepona.

"min-min?"taemin tergagap.

"e-e-eh e-enggak kok, ttae-taemin, anyeong," minho ikut-ikutan aziz gegap. _(minho : ini author bacotnya banyak amet, *timpuk pake wajan*)_

"minho-sunbae sama siapa?"

"oh, ini, ini calon noonaku. kamu sendiri ngapain di sini," minho cengar-cengir kayak kuda pake behel(?) sambil garuk tengkuknya yang kutuan*coret* nggak gatal.

"minho-hyung gausah sok alim deh," tiba-tiba sesosok suara zuper annoying mengganggu momen bunga-bungan minho.

"oh, ini minho-ssi, tadi jongin ngajak aku beli bubble tea, yaudah aku ikut aja,"

"kamu nggak usah panggil aku pake -sunbae segala, kita kan seumuran,"

"oh, oke, minho-ssi,"

"gak usah pake ssi juga min, cukup oppa, kayak dongsaengmu yang nggak sopan ini, kita cuma beda 7 bulan kan " minho nunjuk jongin yang berdiri di sebelah taemin.

"n-ne, minho.. oppa, tapi, minho oppa tau dari mana aku lebih muda 7 bulan dari kamu?" pipi taemin **sedikit**,cuma sedikit loh ya, memerah.

"yah, biasa, si jongin kan suka ngomongin kamu," si minho masih cengar-cengir kaya orang sakit gigi,

jongin cuma ngasih minho pandangan -banyak-amat-sih-bacotan-lo-.

"minho hyung ngapain lama-lama ngomong sama taemin-noona, gak usah gitu deh. kalo urusanmu udah selesai pergi sana," jongin menarik taemin leih dekat padanya.

loh kok adeknya taemin kenal sama minho?

jadi gini ya, ehm. gini, oke, sini, mau tau nggak?

nih, lee jongin atou lebih sering dipanggil jongong(?) atau kadang-kadang jongos(?) itu bareng sama minho di club sepak bola, mereka itu dibilang temen, enggak juga, tapi juga nggak musuh. jadi ya, **biasa aja**.

nah, si jongin ini adek kembarnya taemin yang beda 2 jam menurut pengakuan taemin dan 1 jam menurut pengakuan jongin dan 1 setengah jam menurut pengakuan appa mereka serta menurut umma mereka sih 2 jam. jadi kita anggep aja 2 jam._ /tunggu deh mereka yang lahir kok gue yang pusing?/_

"ini pesanannya, buble tea strawberry satu sama bubble tea taro satu," suara si embak-embak bubble tea(?) memutus aliran listrik antara mata minho dan jongin.

"oh, iya masih mbak," taemin bayar bubble teanya dengan senyum yang mengalihkan dunia minho(?).

"ehm, minho-oppa, aku sama jongin pulang dulu ya, annyeong,"

"ah, ne," minho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ya, anda mau pesan apa?" suara si embak kembali membuyarkan lamunan minho.

"oh, iya, bubble tea green tea yang bubblenya dikurangin sama kamu mau apa min?"

"original aja,"

"sama originalnya dua,"

"eh? dua?"

"iya, sama joonmyun-ssi juga,"

"kalo dia mah biarin aja noon,"

"gapapa lah, kan kasian,"

"noona terlalu baik," gumam minho tapi masih bisa didengar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cuma tersenyum manis. dia hampir buka tasnya untuk bayar bubble tea.

"enggak usah, noon"

"eh?"

"pake ini aja" minho seringai troll sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit_ platinum_ dari kantongnya.

"loh, kok namanya-"

"ini emang punya suho-hyung. dia gak pernah pake, jadi tadi aku ambil aja," minho mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

terus minho ngasih kartu kredit itu ke si mbak-mbak bubble tea tadi.

"mohon ditunggu sebentar ya," kata si mbak-mbak itu lagi.

"iya mbak"

"itu tadi gebetan kamu ya?" kata kyungsoo settelah mbak bubble tea(?) itu tadi pergi.

"eh?"

"taemin, kamu suka sama dia kan? hayo jujur"

muka minho merah.

"i-iya, walaupun dongsaengnya itu nyebelinnya minta dibeliin psp*coret* minta dijitak "

"aku iri, kamu baru 12 tahun, baru kelas 6 tapi udah pacar-pacaran, aku, sampe umur segini belum pernah"

"AKU BELUM PACARAN SAMA DIA NOONA, belum"

"ya tetep aja"

"noona juga bentar lagi mau nikah kan?"

kyungsoo nunduk. ekspresi mukanya kayak mau nahan kentut*coret* tangis gitu.

"jangan nangis noon, ada aku kok, kalo dia macem-macem tinggal aku iketin lemari di lehernya terus aku lempar ke laut "

kyungsoo nyengir.

"kamu jadi peringkat namdongsaeng nomer 1 di hatiku," kyungsoo melet

"aku juga sayang noona,"

"ini pesanannya, greentea bubble tea dengan less bubbelnya satu dan original bubble teanya dua," si mbak bubble tea 2_(beda ama yang __tadi)_ menyerahkan sebuah kntong plastik yang so pasti berisi 3 pesanan bubble tea tadi.

"makasih mbak" kata minkyung(?) bareng.

"yuk kita balik" yang satunya cuma ngangguk.

.

My husband is gay

.

_**To : Yixing babe**_

_aku kangen_

**SENT**

_Teroret teroret_(?) dering hape suho.

**_From : Yixing babe_**

_aku juga, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku juga semakin sibuk, kamu juga_

**RECEIVED**

**_To : Yixing babe_**

_kapan kamu ada waktu kosong, aku mau kenalin kamu ke ortuku_

**SENT**

beberapa menit dan masih belum ada balasan dari yixing, suho mulai deg-degan.

'gimana kalo yixing gak serius sama aku? gimana kalo yixing ninggalin aku? gimana kalo yixing udah punya pacar lain?'

dan gimana-kalo-yixing gimana-kalo-yixing yixingan lainnya(?) membuatnya tak sadar akan kehadiran dua makhluk halus*coret* orang di depannya.

"joonmyun-ssi?"

kacang.

"HYUNG!"

kacang.

minho hampir ngelempar tong sampah ke muka suho(?) kalo engga keburu dicegah ama kyungsoo.

akhirnya minho pake cara halus(?), ya kayak tadi.

_ngek.. _**(sound effect GAGAL) **

"HYUNG!"

"YAK APPO!"

"MAKANYA JADI URANG OJO DOYAN NGELAMUN ALIAS THINKING-THINKING TOO HARD! KESAMBER EH(?) KESAMBET JURIG WEWE AJAH, TAU RASA LU!" kata minho dengan bahasa campursari(?).

"YA WOLES OY!"

"ish, kalian ini, teriak-teriak mulu, sakit atuh kuping saya"

"TUH, HYUNG, INI NOONA GEULIS KEBERISIKAN, KECILIN SUARA LU!"

"EH LU NGOMONG PAKE DIAYAK DONG! KENAPA ELU MASIH TERIAK?!"

"EH-"

"JAS SHADDAP WILL YA?" kata kyungsoo dongkol.

"ini bubble teanya, kalo udah gak ada urusan kita pulang aja yah? aku belum unpacking" kata kyungsoo setelah pada tenang.

ya gimana gak malu coba, kalo lu ada di sebuah moll(?) gede, berasama 2 namja idiot yag teriak- teriak ampe diliatin orang semol(?). kalo gue jadi kyungsoo sih engga(?).

_kring kring kring kring kring kring, kring.._(?) hape suho bunyi lagi, tapi kali ini telpon.

"haloh?"

"YAK KIM JOONMYUN KAU DIMANA? KAN UMMA BILANG PULANG SEBELUM MAKAN MALAM! PASTI GARA-GARA KAMU YA?!"

"ma"

"PAKE MAU MBANTAH?! TAK PEPES KAMU! CEPETAN PULANG!"

"ne"

_tut_ **(sumpah saun epek gue #fail kabeh-_-)** sambungan telpon dimtikan sepihak oleh kim kyuhyun.

POOR SUHO

"eh, yuk kita pulang, jangan tunggu umma mencak-mencak kayak nenek grandong"

"yuk," kata kyungsoo

"eh, mari capcus ya chinn" kata minho sembari ngewink ke mbak janitor yang daritadi berdiri di belakang suho(?). memang keluarga aneh.

"iya deh chinn" balees si mbak*coret* mas janitor tadi.

gapake materai(?) suho langsung narik minho keluar mall.

"emang capek lahir di keluarga gue," desis minho frustasi.

.

My husband is gay

.

"KAMU DARI MANA AJA?"

"itu mah, tadi abis beli bubble tea"

"KOK SAMPE 5 JAM? MEMANGNYA KAMU BELI BUBBLE TEA 100 BIJI?"

"ya enggak sih"

"TERUS SEKARANG PERTANYAANNYA : KAPAN PERANG DIPONEGORO BERLANGSUNG?*coret* MANA TELUR YANG TADI UMMA TITIP?"

Ternyata kyuhyun marah-marah gara-gara gak ada telur untuk dimasak, makanya mereka dbilangin suruh pulang sebelum makan malem, biar ada makanan.

"yaudah deh, bentaran ya aku beli ke warung mpok ijem(?)"

"cepetan sanah!"

'buset ini gue udah hampir kayak pembopir(?) pembokat+supir"

.

_skip time_

.

makanan udah ada sekarang, kyungsoo yang masak, kyuhyun cuma bantu doa doang(?) akhirnya.

"gimana? kamu udah hubungin orang tua kamu kyungsoo?" kata om siwon(?)

"um, iya ahjusshi"

"appa" kata kyuhuyn

"erm, iya, a-appa"

"nah, joonie kamu harus bisa jagain calon istri kamu ya" kata kyuhyun dengan senyum malaikatnya tapi tatapannya mengisyaratkan sebuah bahaya yang luar biasa(?).

suho keselek sambil nelen ludah(?).

"urm, iya deh umma"

"gak pake deh"

"urm, iya umma"

"gak pake urm"

"iya deh umma"

"URM SAMA DEHNYA(?) GAK USAH DIPAKE"

"iya umma"

.

.

.

.

.

END. FIN. TAMAT. KELAR. SELESAI. FINISH.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

tapi boong:p

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ya menurut lo aja kali ya sih, ending macem apa tuh

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

hari itu begitu cerah, seolah-olah matahari ikut berbahagia bersama mereka.

mereka berada di pinggir kota, di hutan yang rindang dan asri.

para tamu berbahagia bersama para mempelai.

ya, pernikahan kim joonmyun dan do kyungsoo yang sekarang berganti menjadi kim kyungsoo.

"uaaa, anak eomma yang paling cantik udah jadi istri sekarang" kata ibu kyungsoo, do kibum sambil memeluk anaknya.

"baik-baik ya nak" kata appa kyungsoo, do jinki

"selamat ya noona, chukae, entar kasih aku keponakan yang banyak ya"

"eh, aku ini hyungmu bocah"

"siapa"

"gue barusan kasitau toil"

minho melet.

"selamat ya, semoga kali an selalu bahagia" kata om kim siwon(?).

"suho, kamu harus jadi suami yang baik, kalo enggak.." kim kyuhyun menggantung anak*coret* kalimatnya dan mengisyaratkan 'KEMATIAN' kepada joon dengan ekspresi angelnya.

"chukae eonni, oppa" kata taemin sambil tersenyum cerah dengan senyum yang mengumandangkan adzan di hati minho*coret*. taemin tampak begitu manis dengan dress soft pink selututnya dengan aksen bunga di pinggirnya yang membuat minho terpesona.. ku pada pandangan pertama.._(kok nyanyi) _*coret

"chukae hyun, noona" kata jongin dengan senyum usus 12 jari*coret* andalannya.

"gomawo" kata kyungsoo seraya mengamit tangan suho _(ecieeee)_

tiba-tiba

ROARRRRRR

seekor tyrannosaurus rex_-_-_ tiba-tiba masuk dan mengacaukan pesta itu,

_ROARRRRRR LOUDER, LOUDER THAN A LION, CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAAARRRR*coret*_

KYAAAAAAA

oran-orang berteriak dan berlari kesana keamri

otomatis kyungsoo dan suho berlari sambil bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan kenangan(?)._(ecieeee)_

ujug-ujug(?) t-rex itu mendekat kepada sepasang pengantin itu dan menarik suho dengan tangannya yang berbulu(?) _(ini fanfic men, eniting posibel)_

"JONIE OPPAAAA!"

* * *

uaaaaaaaa

akhirnya kelar!

makasih untuk yang udah reeview, polow, ato paporitin.

aku bener bener ngehargain kalian.

untuk yang jadi siders pun, makasih udah mau baca fic nista ini.

review itu penyemangat.

kayak minum es teh manis abis main bulu tangkis 5 jem._(oke keluar konteks)_

jadi, aku seneng.

aku bakalan coba untuk apdet ini tiap weekend, tapi kalo enggak ya maap

_bales ripiuw taimm_

**LevesqueXavier : **iya ini udah aku panjangin (:

**lee : **iya ini sudonya ahay

**haejoonma :** iya ini sudo, ini aku lanjut, makasih, aku memang udah diakui lucu kok (?)

**zoldyk : **iya ini aku update

**chuapExo31 :** iya ini suho gilak

**Park Hee Ry :** iya demi naga tiang aku lanjutin

* * *

BY ALL SEE YU SOON

dan sekali lagi mohon maaf lahir batin kalo ini gaje(?)


End file.
